Meeting Detective Goren
by charlieboy
Summary: What would it be like to meet Detective Goren? Meet Megan, a hardworker, who enjoys puzzles as much as Bobby. Find out how they meet.
1. Puzzling

The usual disclaimers. Please remember to leave a review!

Chapter 1

Puzzling

The door opened as the women stepped off of the elevator. The lighting was subdued, and even seemed more so with the gray walls of the large room. Megan moved towards the window and looked out across the dark skyline. "It's raining. For once, the weatherman was right."

Picking up a trash can, she dumped it into the larger can behind her cart. Her mate, moved to plug in the vacuum cleaner. She quickly pushed it around the small office, and backed out of the doorway. As usual, Wanda was humming to herself. Repeating some bars, and phrases, frowning to herself. Megan knew better than to interrupt the creative process. She grinned, as she picked up another can and dumped it. Moving from desk to desk, she repeated the motion, wondering how two Southern gals ended up in the 'Big Apple'. She smiled. She knew. Wanda wanted a chance to sing her songs, and didn't want to make the move alone. _That's what friends do._

Megan sighed. She missed her quiet life back in the hills of Arkansas. _This city is so noisy, so busy, so pushy. _She glanced over at her friend who was digging a pad out of her pocket, jotting down some notes. Taking the large dust mop out of the cart, she pushed it across the floor, sweeping the dirt, the bits and pieces of paper into a pile. _Well, it isn't hard work. It does cover our rent. _She sighed. _Things could be worse. _

Wanda moved into one of the restrooms. Propping the door open with it's large trashcan, Megan could hear her moving onto a new segment of her song. Her voice echoed out into the room. Another pause, Megan guessed that she had pulled her pad out again, and was writing down what she liked. Sweeping up the last of her piles, she moved to one of the desks and took a seat. She knew Wanda well enough to know that it would take her a little longer to finish the bathrooms.

Glancing down at the desk, she noted the owner of the desk had a piece of the New York Times on his desk. It was opened to the crossword puzzle. Megan leaned back in the chair studying the puzzle. _Must have been working on this just before he left. Well, it could be a woman. _She glanced around the desk, noticing the arrangement of the items on the desk, as well as the portfolio. _Nope, and definitely a 'southpaw'. _

Pulling a pen out of her pocket, she glanced at the questions, tapping her pen against her chin. The questions remaining pertained to popular television shows. Grinning, she filled out several answers. _Must have a life, or really busy with his job. Lucky guy._ Wanda appeared in front of her. "You know, you shouldn't be touching things on the desks. You ready?"

Megan grinned sheepishly. "I know, but it's just a puzzle, and I only answered the ones I was sure about. I'm ready." She clicked her pen shut, and rose out of the chair. She frowned, looking at it, as she pushed it back into place. _The owner must be a large fellow, or he leans back a lot. _She looked up at the ceiling wondering what he could be thinking during those times. _Counting the holes in the tile? _She shook her head. _Maybe once._

Wanda grinned as she watched her. She knew her friend was bored and any diversion from their job was welcomed. _At least I have my music, but Megan... _She shook her head. Pushing the cart in front of her, Megan flipped the main overhead lights off as she followed Wanda out of the room. Stepping back onto the elevators, they watched the doors close, to begin their journey on another floor.

* * *

Bobby set her coffee on her desk as he moved to his own chair. Tossing his coat on the back of the chair, he glanced down at his desk. He furrowed his brow. Picking up the newspaper, he noted the purple letters in the squares. His eyes moved from desk to desk. Shaking his head, he set the paper down. Alex had quietly entered the squad room and was watching her partner study the desks around the room. "What's up, Bobby?"

He shook his head. "Someone has been working on my crossword puzzle."

Alex smiled. "That's it?"

She dropped her purse in the desk drawer and pulled out her chair. She reached over and picked up the newspaper. Her smile became bigger. "Pretty confident, the perp used a pen."

Bobby's eyes rested on his portfolio. He slowly opened it, relieved that nothing appeared to have been touched. Alex took her seat across from him. Taking a sip of her coffee, she tilted her head. "It was Monday night, so, it was probably someone on the cleaning crew. Took a break, saw the puzzle and jotted a few answers down."

He shook his head. "They're not suppose to mess with the desks."

Pointing towards some half emptied cups on surrounding desks. "How come mine?"

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "They probably didn't realize how much you covet your puzzles."

Tossing the newspaper into the trash, he growled under his breath. "It just isn't right."


	2. An Alternative

The disclaimers haven't changed. Please leave a review!

Chapter 2

An Alternative

Tuesday came and went without incident. Alex glanced at the clock, then back at her partner. He had pulled a pad out of his desk and was jotting down a note. She narrowed her eyes, as she watched him. "Goren, what are you up to?"

"I'm leaving a note for our cleaning crew." He furrowed his brow as he reread his message. Nodding to himself, he stuck it to his newspaper.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just to put it in your desk?"

"Shouldn't have to." He shook his head adamantly.

Alex sighed. "So, you want to make a point? What are you going to do if it's filled out tomorrow morning? Hunt the person down and shoot him?"

Bobby glared at her. "The point is, it was on my desk, and it shouldn't have been touched."

She looked at the clock again. "Walk me down to the parking deck?"

He nodded, standing, he put his coat on. Glancing at his desk, he tapped the top of his portfolio. Alex watched as he stood deep in thought. Picking it up, he placed it in one of his drawers. Stepping beside her, they walked to the elevators.

Making sure she was safely in her vehicle, he watched her pull out of the parking deck before he went to his own.

* * *

Megan pushed the cart out of the elevator. She sighed as she looked at the room. "It looks like a bigger mess than it did on Monday."

Wanda laughed, stepping around her and the cart. "Look at it as job security. Your turn to do the vacuuming and bathrooms."

Megan nodded her response as she moved towards the Captain's office. Emptying his trash, she plugged in the vacuum and moved it around the room, moving the chair out of the way. Wanda began, emptying the trash by the desks. She paused over a double desk, grinning, she signaled her friend. Megan turned off the vacuum. Stepping out of the office, she looked at Wanda. "What's up?"

"Looks like you hit a nerve with your work on his last puzzle." She brought the paper over to her.

Megan read the note. Lifting an eyebrow, she looked at Wanda. "Okay, I was out of line."

Placing the paper back on his desk, she pulled her pen from her pocket, and scribbled a note. Glancing at the puzzle, she scribbled a shorter note underneath her first. Wanda cocked her head. "What did you write?"

Smiling, Megan rose from his chair. "Just that I was sincerely sorry for over-stepping my bounds, and that D4 and A21 were wrong. That he might be possibly over-thinking the puzzle."

Wanda furrowed her brow. "He probably won't be amused."

Megan shrugged and returned to her vacuuming. Within 30 minutes, they moved on to the next floor. Wanda was humming again, leaving Megan to her own thoughts.

* * *

Alex came in with two cups of coffee, stopping short of her desk, she noted the furrowed brow on her partner. He lightly lifted the newspaper, oblivious to her presence. She walked around to his side of the desk. Looking over his shoulder, she grinned, stifling a snort. "So, this person understands the concept of 'your things', but left you advice on some of your answers?"

He shoved the paper in the trash, slightly growling "Don't they work at night?"

She glanced around the room. "If I recall, this was a mess last night. Seems to me, they are doing their job."

Handing him his drink, he took a swallow. "I bet if it was your stuff..."

Alex smiled sweetly. "I don't leave my stuff out, and they don't seem to be rifling through the desks."

Bobby glared at her, and began tapping the blotter with his pen. Alex looked up. "Bobby, I think you're over-reacting."

"I just want to get my point across."

Alex sighed. "What are you going to do, haul in all the cleaners and interrogate them? Make them fearful for their jobs?"

Tossing his pen down, he looked at her somberly. "No." Sighing he sat back in his chair, realizing that she was probably right. "But if..."

She shook her head. _If I didn't know any better... _At lunch, Bobby headed towards the elevators without explanation. Alex, opened the sandwich she had brought with her. Less than thirty minutes later, he returned with a bag under his arm. Opening a drawer, he threw it in, and closed the drawer. Alex took a sip of her drink as she watched him. "What's that?"

He grinned. "A suggestion."

She raised a brow. "Suggestion? Leave you're things alone, or else?"

Bobby smiled. "Not quite that harsh."

* * *

Wanda was laughing when she pushed the cart out of the elevator. "Well, it is Friday, are you ready for the weekend?"

"Always ready for the weekend." Megan moved towards the trash cans and began emptying them.

Wanda was humming as she pulled the vacuum from the cart. Moving quickly through the room, she made short work of the room as Wanda started singing as she left the Captain's office and moved on to the bathrooms. Glancing around the room, she spied her usual desk, slightly cocking her head, she noted it had something on it. Checking the room again, she walked to the desk. On it was a card, standing on it's edge. Underneath it, was a paperback book of crosswords.

She smiled, reading the card. _Man, is this guy possessive of a puzzle or what? _Setting the card back on top of the book, she began walking away. She stopped and went back to the desk. Opening the card again, she jotted a reply.


	3. Dinner For Two

The disclaimers haven't changed! Please remember to leave a review.

Chapter 3

Dinner For Two

As usual, Bobby reached the office first that Saturday morning, it was their turn to work a half a day. Setting Alex's coffee on her desk, he raised a brow when he saw the book and card were still on his desk. He picked up the card, opening it, he skewered his lips as he read the reply.

Alex stepped up beside him. "Ah, some notes from some flounder?"

His puzzled look brought a laugh from her. "You know, Rocky and Bullwinkle?"

He shook his head, handing her the card. "Thanks, but no thanks." Alex cocked her head. "Does this mean she's going to torment you by filling in your New York Times Crossword, and let you keep the book? Or, is she going to just leave you alone."

Bobby pulled the New York Times from underneath the book. A quick glance at it told him that he was the only one who had filled out the answers. His voice was level, yet sounded disappointed. "Apparently, I got my message across."

Alex pursed her lips. "Well, that's what you wanted, wasn't it? Apparently, she thinks you might be a..." She paused, as the look on his face revealed that he was thinking the same thing. "Oh, what do you care what some blue collard worker thinks?"

He shrugged as he took his seat. Leaning back, he began counting the holes in the tile right above him. Alex sighed audibly as she pulled a file from her drawer and flipped it open, knowing all too well by his posture he would not be reachable for awhile.

A few minutes later he glanced over at his partner. "I'm not, you know." Finished counting the holes he leaned forward and jotted the number down on a notepad. Taping the pad with his pen, he frowned. "How can someone come to a conclusion like that, without meeting the person?"

Alex rolled her eyes. _Let it go, Bobby, let it go._

* * *

The Italian restaurant was packed that night. Megan and a very tall gentleman sat in the low lit foyer, waiting for a table. She sighed quietly. _I should have known better, since it was Saturday night. _She continued to turn through the pages of the magazine in hopes that it wouldn't be too much longer. The gentleman was seated in the corner with legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. He occupied his time working on a crossword puzzle. She glanced at the cover of the book. _How many of those are sold in this city? What would be the chances of him being __a__ detective_

Marie Perez stepped into the foyer. She smiled hesitantly, looking at the two waiting to be seated. She had her hands clasped in front of her. "I apologize for the long wait. We do have one table open." She paused as both looked up from their reading material. "It could be a long wait for another table. Would you two share a table?"

Megan was hesitant. She was so looking forward to a time to get lost in her thoughts, and to share a table...well, that wasn't her first choice, but she was getting hungry, and the smells from the restaurant weren't helping. The gentleman stood up. "I wouldn't mind sharing a table. But if the young woman would rather eat alone..." He turned towards Megan with his head slightly tilted and brows raised.

She slightly blushed. "No, no, I don't mind." She hated being the deciding factor, the bad guy. Who was she to keep someone from eating. Besides, he seems kind of quiet, harmless. Megan stood up and followed Marie to the table. Reaching the table, the gentleman pulled the chair out for her. She blushed again. Seated she busied herself with the menu.

He cleared his throat. "Do you come here often?"

Megan looked up from her menu. "As often as the bills allow. I don't recall it being so busy, even on a Saturday." Her eyes returned to her menu.

"Since, since we're sharing a table, my name is Robert, Robert Goren. Most of my friends call me Bobby." He extended his hand across the table.

Megan smiled and shook his hand. "Megan Garbe." Again her eyes returned to the menu. _So much for a quiet dinner._

Marie came over with a bottle of wine. "Since you two have been so wonderful about waiting, and then sharing a table, please accept this with my apologies." She poured the red wine into their glasses. She set the bottle of wine on their table. Walking over to the corner post, she stood watching the couple sitting together, and yet alone. She sighed.

The waitress came over and took their separate orders. Marie stopped her before she entered the kitchen. "Tell Paul I'm 'working on a project' and to not be so quick with this order."

The waitress smiled. She knew Marie's love of trying to match people up, and she had been studying these two over the last few months.

Their salads were slow in coming, and Megan could have sworn everyone in the restaurant could hear her belly growl. She did see Robert Goren raise a brow and a smirk cross his face as he continued to work a puzzle. Megan now wished she had thought of bringing the magazine with her. She began looking at the tables, studying the people, watching the conversations and the responses that came to their faces. She smiled when she saw one older man leaned back in his chair and gave a big belly laugh. She wondered what was so funny.

"People are interesting to watch, aren't they?" He had put his book back in his pocket and had been studying her. Her slightly graying hair pulled back in a bun, cargo pants, and a long shirt that hit her mid thigh.

She took a sip of wine. "They are, aren't they?" She looked at him, trying to imagine what he did for a living. His pinstriped gray suit matched perfectly with his shirt and tie. _Lawyer? Nice suit, but not quite nice enough. Doctor? No, too scruffy._

"Ah...I am a detective with the Major Case Squad." He smiled.

Megan held her breath. _Okay, there is a __slight__ chance, but how many detectives do they have? _"Okay, I know I didn't say that out loud. How did you know?" Her surprised look caused him to grin. _That's a __nice look on him. He should do that more often._

"Just the usual question I run into. What do you do for a living?" He sat back and waited.

"I, work in..." Just then, the waitress brought their salads. She smiled, digging into her salad as soon as the waitress' hand was out of harms way. _Saved by the salad. _Just before she popped the forkful into her mouth, she smiled at Bobby. "So, exactly what is Major Case Squad?"

"We handle high end cases." His eyes darkened. Megan couldn't tell if it was sadness or anger. She decided not to pry. He slightly cleared his throat. "You never did say what you do."

She slowly chewed the tomato she had popped into her mouth, contemplating her answer. Bobby tilted his head, as he waited. _Jeesh, he is intense. _Swallowing, she tilted her head."Well, you're the detective, you tell me."

He frowned at her coyness, Megan decided to ignore his response. Stabbing her fork into her salad, she quickly put the contents into her mouth. His eyes narrowed as he studied her, Megan began feeling uncomfortable underneath his stare. "You work with your hands..." He paused.

She stopped mid bite. _Ah shit, it is him._


	4. A Challenge

The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review.

Chapter 4

A Challenge

Bobby leaned back in his chair, studying his quarry, who was by now looking like a deer in his headlights. Megan set her fork down, and waited for him to announce to the world that she was the one who was violating his New York Times crossword puzzles. Her mind raced for anything, any subject to get his mind off of the topic. His eye brows arched up, she knew it was the moment of truth.

Meg glanced around the restaurant. _No where to run, no where to hide. _She slowly sunk down into her chair, waiting.

Marie walked over to the table. "You two visiting? Good, good!"

Megan smiled, picking up her fork, she pointed it at the older woman. "Marie, are you withholding our food until we set a date?"

She stammered. "I see you two come in, go out all the time without anyone. It would be nice to see my most favorite customers have someone." She quickly walked away mumbling something in Italian.

Meg smiled. "The woman is a possessed match maker."

Goren raised a brow and smiled. "I didn't know I was looking."

"Not the point, she thinks everyone should have someone. Like that old Dean Martin song."

He nodded absently, as he continued to study her. He tilted his head, and a small smile played on his lips. "Worked on any crossword puzzles lately?"

Before she could respond, their main course arrived. Bobby ordered Chicken Parmesan, and Megan, spaghetti. The table became quiet again. Marie, stood in her usual corner, tapping her foot impatiently as she watched the couple.

For a moment, there was a lull in the conversation as both diners began to eat. A wave of false relief came over Megan as she spun the noodles onto her fork. Before Bobby popped his first bite in mouth, he looked at her. "Well?"

Picking up her glass of wine, she took a small sip. Her voice lacked the bravado she had hoped for. "Did you ever find the answers to D4 and A21?"

A smile crossed his face, slowly changing into a frown. "You shouldn't tamper with what is on the desks. It could be related to a case."

Megan felt the back of her neck prickle from his admonishment. Taking a slow breath, she nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't. But you expect me to believe that a crossword puzzle is a piece of evidence?"

Bobby hadn't anticipated an argument from her. "That's besides the point."

She tilted her head, studying him. "How so?"

He cleared his throat. "It _could_ have been evidence."

Megan stretched back in her chair. "But, if it was evidence, I would have thought you would have secured it somewhere. If anything, you don't strike me as someone who is sloppy with his work."

Suddenly feeling on the other side of the debate, Bobby struggled with holding his ground. "You're drifting from the point."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Alright, so, anything that doesn't look like a puzzle, I won't touch."

He skewered his lips. "No."

"So, you prefer me not to mess with anything on your desk?" Her eyes sparked at him.

Feeling the heat, from her glare, he leaned back. He hadn't meant to put her on the defense, he rubbed his chin. Wishing he could rewind the conversation, but unwilling to back down. "Yeah."

Megan leaned forward and stabbed a meatball. "Fine."

He nodded, feeling somewhat satisfied, yet void elation of winning the argument with her response. A silence fell over the table, as each continued to eat. It wasn't long before Megan leaned back in her chair rubbing her belly and smiled. She wasn't able to even put a dent into the meal. He wasn't giving up on his. She laughed at him. "You eat like you have two hollow legs."

Bobby gave her a teasing glare. "At least I won't blow away. What is it about women, that they eat so little?"

Megan smiled. "More to eat later." As she dished the remains into a take out container that the waitress had brought. "Come mid-night, I'll be looking for a snack." She snapped the lid shut and patted the top. "And, I'll have one." She smiled contentedly.

Marie appeared at her elbow. "And what about dessert?"

Megan moaned half heartedly. "I have no where to put it, Marie."

Bobby pointed his knife at her box. "You could put what you don't eat in there." It was Megan's turn to give him a mocking glare.

She looked up at Marie. "What do you suggest?" Marie smiled and rattled off three desserts, without hesitation, Megan ordered an Affogato. When the Italian Sundae came her eyes opened wide. "Ah, I didn't expect that much."

Marie smiled. "I had it made for two." With that, she disappeared back to her corner.

Goren chuckled at the matriarch's openness. Cocking an eyebrow at Megan, he nodded. "I do believe you're right about her."

Megan shoved a spare long handled spoon Goren's way, and moved the dessert so it was between them. "Dig in." With that, she took a scoop and began to eat it. Her eyes challenging Goren. He picked up the spoon doubling the size that she took. Marie grinned from her corner.


	5. The Game Is On

The usual disclaimers. Please leave a review.

Chapter 5

The Game Is On

They were only able to finish half of the dessert. Robert had his legs extended underneath the table. Megan's eyes were glazed over. _I am way too full. _She fought the urge to belch. Reaching under her shirt, she loosened the top button of her jeans. _Thank God for long shirts. _The relief of pressure felt so good. Megan smiled.

"Does that really help?" Goren had been watching Megan.

"Beats a lap around the block, though I might be doing that next." Megan was embarrassed at being caught and redid her button. _Dang, can't he leave his skills at work? _She looked around for their waitress. Marie brought the ticket over to them. She paused, looking at Robert.

Megan dug through her purse, and found a twenty, she handed it to Marie. "Please give Stephanie the balance." With that, Megan stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Robert."

She extended her hand. He took it. "Most people call me Bobby." He smiled shyly. She smiled back. Marie clucked her tongue, and pursed her lips. _Had I figured this man all wrong? _

Megan left the restaurant, with her take-home box. Stepping out on the sidewalk, she felt the cool evening air sweep around her. She smiled. _Okay, that was a bit unusual, but not too bad. _

Bobby quietly stepped in beside her. "You have a car, or some type of ride?"

Megan jumped, she was deep in her thoughts and hadn't heard him walk up beside her. _Jeesh, he must scare his suspects into admitting their crime._

"I was planning on catching a cab." She smiled as the wind swept by her again.

Bobby hesitated. 'I have an vehicle, would you mind if I drove you home?"

Megan thought a minute. Then nodded. "That would be alright." They walked to his SUV and he opened the door for her. Megan shook her head.

Bobby looked at her. "You're not use to men pulling chairs, or opening doors for you?"

Megan shook her head. "Blame it on the women's movement of the '70's."

Goren smiled. He followed her directions, which surprisingly, was close to his own apartment. He pulled over. Megan exited the vehicle before he had a chance to open the door for her. The feel of not letting her independence be over-whelmed by this man was strong, though, she had to admit he seemed somewhat disappointed. She mentally kicked herself as he walked her to the door. Megan quickly extended her hand and thanked Detective Goren. Waiting outside the building, he saw a light go on in an apartment on the front side of the building. Moments later his car was disappearing down the dark street.

* * *

Alex covered her mouth as she yawned. "So, how was your weekend?"

Bobby shrugged, as he studied the puzzle. "Pretty uneventful. Oh, I met Megan."

His lack of affect on the last comment, drew Alex's attention to him. "Megan? Who's that?"

He cleared his throat. "The one who has been working on my crosswords."

A smile flit across her face. "And?"

He looked up at her, and began twirling his pencil between his hands. "And..., we came to an understanding. That, what could be on my desk might be related to a case and she shouldn't tamper with it."

"Came to an understanding? Even if it is just a puzzle? She bought that?" Her voice held disbelief.

His eyes dropped back to the puzzle, filling in a group of blocks. "Seemed to."

Alex tilted her head, biting lightly down on her bottom lip. "Uh huh." _Some how, I don't quite believe that. But if he's buying it, okay._

* * *

Megan pushed the cart out into the squad room. Wanda was on her heels. "So, he told you not to tamper with the stuff on his desk?"

She nodded her reply. "Seemed like an okay guy." She shrugged. "But yeah, he does love his puzzles."

Wanda laughed. "Okay, I know how your mind works. What are you going to do?"

"Ah, nothing. He's a pretty big guy." Her eyes drifted towards his desk.

She began moving around the room emptying the trash cans. Pausing at Goren's desk, she noted that he had cleared all items off of it. _Couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. _Picking up his trashcan, she saw that he had deposited the newspaper neatly on top, pulling it out, she unfolded it. It was the crossword puzzle for the day, Bobby had partially filled it out. Smiling, Meg folded it again, she tucked it onto the cart, resuming her rounds to the desks emptying the cans.

Finishing the cans, she quickly pushed the mop around the floor. Hearing Wanda singing in the men's room, she knew she had several minutes before they would move on to the next floor. Sweeping up the the piles of trash, she pulled the newspaper from her cart and moved back to his desk. Opening it up, she pulled her pen from her pocket and began filling out the squares.

Wanda appeared a few minutes later. "I thought you said you weren't going to do anything?"

Meg smiled. "It was on top of his trash."

Skewering her lips, Wanda thought for a minute. A smile crossed her face. "So, now he's inviting you to play?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think he likes the games played by his rules." Quickly finishing one of the lines, she hung the newspaper over the edge of the trashcan by it's fold. She pushing the cart, she caught up with Wanda at the elevators.

* * *

Entering the squad room early that Tuesday morning, Bobby left Alex's coffee on her desk. He studied the top of his desk satisfied that nothing had been moved. His eyes moved to the trashcan, seeing the newspaper hanging over the edge, he pulled it out. Opening it, he smiled at the familiar purple ink, and a few notes jotted in the margins.

* * *

The End

A/N: Okay, this may have been short, and many may feel like it is left undone. But, I just wanted to lightly explore what it would be like to meet Detective Bobby Goren as a regular, everyday working person. As far as a personal relationship (other than crossword puzzles), was never my intention.


End file.
